Embodiments relate generally to radio-frequency identification (RFID) portal systems, and, in particular, to methods and apparatus for a deployable RFID portal system.
RFID portal systems have been deployed historically using expensive, permanently wall-mounted commercial off-the-shelf (COTS) hardware. This approach is convenient in the context of a static distribution center, for example, where wall power and Ethernet access are relatively cheap and available. The RFID technology, however, often used within, for example, the confines of a non-static distribution center fails to address the requirements of an environment that is remote, austere, and/or mobile.
A few examples of such environments include but are not limited to the “last tactical mile” of military operations and transcontinental commercial shipping operations. Often, the US military is unable to use mission critical assets simply because they cannot be found in a timely manner. Additionally, logistics companies responsible for shipping products from one country to another lack the level of shipping verification and visibility needed to track and trace shipments effectively. Accordingly, methods and apparatus are needed to address the shortfalls of known systems. For example, a need exists for methods and apparatus for semi-mobile applications where the infrastructure does not move relative to the enclosure (e.g., container), but the enclosure itself may travel great distances.